(bukan) pemeran utama
by azuramethyst
Summary: [untuk kamu, Anna-tachi Team! #SecretValentine2018] —Aku menggumamkan namanya dalam hati. MayuAka.


**Kuroko no Basuke** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 ** _standard warnings applied._**

 **a/n** dibuat untuk memenuhi _challenge_ **Secret Valentine 2018**! Jujur, aku buta banget sama pair ini:-( tapi, demi kamu (yaelah) apa pun ku coba, ihiiy~ semoga suka!

* * *

 **(bukan) pemeran utama**

© azuramethyst, 2018

* * *

Aku mendongak, menatap langit Kyoto yang cerah, seolah meledekku yang suasana hatinya begitu kontras dengan cuaca hari ini. Aku melakukannya lagi, bolos dalam latihan

basket untuk kesekian kali. Lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca buku—walau pun waktunya tidak tepat, sih—ketimbang harus berada di lapangan _indoor_ basket Rakuzan, hanya untuk melihat betapa tidak bergunanya aku di sana.

Apa? Memang benar, kok. Siapa juga yang membutuhkan aku kalau mereka sudah memiliki orang-orang yang luar biasa hebatnya di dalam tim? Tidak, aku bukan cemburu atau apa pun itu. Aku hanya... merasa tidak berguna. Ya, tidak berguna. Semenjak orang-orang _itu_ masuk ke dalam tim, aku merasa semakin menghilang. Ya, sebut saja Hayama, yang mampu men-dribble bola dengan sangat cepat. Atau Nebuya-san si Hercules.

"Ternyata, berada di atap sekolah tidak buruk juga."—tidak, ini bukan suaraku. Aku menoleh ke asal suara, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menyandarkan bahu mungilnya pada pagar pembatas. "Untuk apa kau di sini, _kapten_?" tanyaku sambil menekankan kata kapten. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan kedua iris merahnya yang tajam dan mengintimidasi. Untuk kali pertama, iris abu-abu milikku bertabrakan lurus dengan iris merahnya. Ya, dia kapten di tim basket sekolahku. Akashi Seijuuro namanya.

"Untuk apa kau di sini, Mayuzumi?"

Siapapun, ingatkan aku untuk tidak melemparnya ke bawah.

Aku memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. Kembali menatap buku tebal yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman. "Kau ingin mengundurkan diri," aku terdiam. Ini, bukan pertanyaan. Ini lebih tepat jika disebut dengan pernyataan. Pernyataan yang tepat, keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda berambut merah itu. Aku menutup buku milikku. Memejamkan kedua mataku, yang mungkin dapat menjernihkan pikiranku yang sedang kalut, "Apa pedulimu?"

"Entah, apa karena kau merasa tidak berguna?" Ya Tuhan, bisakah ia tidak berterus terang seperti itu. Ia mendengus pelan ketika tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibirku, "Ku anggap benar," aku menghela napas, "Lalu?"

"Jangan pergi," ujar Seijuuro sesaat aku mulai beranjak dari atap sekolah. Entah, aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan dirinya. Tidak, aku memang tidak nyaman dengan siapapun. Aku menoleh, mendapati ia yang masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya. "Apa maumu?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Tetap berada di tim. Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang," aku menggenggam buku di tangan kananku, berusaha menahan amarah yang mungkin akan meluap. "Kemampuanmu itu, sangat diperlukan."

"Khe, jangan bercanda." ujarku, "Aku tidak tertarik, apa yang akan ku lakukan memangnya? Kalau hanya sekadar mengoper bola saja, kau bisa meminta yang lain." aku mengepalkan tinju pada tangan kiriku sampai buku-buku jariku memutih. Ia, dengan tenangnya, masih saja enggan beranjak dari sana. "Tidak, ku rasa kau mampu, untuk melampaui orang yang ku kenal itu."

"Siapa?" tanyaku, ia mengulum senyuman simpul yang tipis, "Kuroko Tetsuya."

Aku mendengus pelan, "Ku harap kau tahu, aku tidak suka bila harus disamakan, oleh siapapun itu." ujarku dengan menekankan tiga kata terakhir. Ku lihat, pemuda berambut merah itu memasukkan tangannya di saku celana bahan warna hitam miliknya, lalu berjalan perlahan mendekatiku. Atau bisa juga, mendekati pintu keluar di depanku.

"Tidak, kau jauh lebih unggul dibanding Kuroko." balasnya sambil menepuk pelan bahu tegapku, "Ingat ini; kau, adalah pemeran utama di kisahmu sendiri. Kau, yang menulis kisahmu sendiri." ujarnya lalu meninggalkan atap sekolah, menyisakan aku yang kini kembali menatap langit Kyoto.

'Pemeran utama, ya?' batinku sambil membuat seutas kurva tipis di bibir. Aku memegang bahu kananku, yang baru saja ditepuk pelan oleh Akashi Seijuuro. Lagi-lagi, aku tersenyum.

 _Akashi Seijuuro_...

aku menggumamkan namanya dalam hati.

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **a/n lagi** WADOOOOO APAAN NE /dibekep/ ya ampun maaf ya, ini sih jeleknya kebangetan:( aku sampe bingung, maklum... aku ga jago buat nulis semi-canon. Kalau ga suka, ya maaf ya:( nanti kapan-kapan aku buatin lagi, deh:-( soalnya TERNYATA PAIR INI KOK UNYU YA AAAAA /dilempar/ gara-gara kamu, aku teracuni MayuAka! POKOKNYA SALAH KAMO /apaansi


End file.
